crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Spin
'''Spin '''is an popular attack used for Crash in every Crash Game (except for CTR, CNK, and Crash! Boom! Bang!), where Crash will spin on one leg, so far, it is one of the most famous attacks in the whole series. It first appears in Crash Bandicoot (Game), where it debuts to providing in defeating Enemies and breaking Crates and even operating Mechanics. However, the spin has a tolerance, if Crash spins several times, he will have to wait a brief time before he can spin again. Aside from the Normal Spin, there is a Glitch in the game providing a new variant of spinning, "Double Spin", or "Spin Jump", this move is performed by spinning then jumping up, and it counts as an attack because it is fully functional, becuase it can be used in Native Wall levels and Ruin levels, where it can be tested on hitting a Log platform or hitting a Bat, but it also has two oddities to it, because this will double the sound of spinning and Crash will do his falling animation the whole time in the air. Spinning also temporarily prevents Crash from losing from certain hazards. Also, Crash has a Split-Second after-spin animaton, where he has his leg up, turns around, then flings his head to the side. In Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Spinning returns with the Spin jump, although its not proven to be affective, as of there being no enemies above Crash in the whole game, and like the previous game, it has Crash's falling animation in it. There is also another Glitch version of spinning, "Tilted Spinning", which is performed by sliding then spinning, where Crash will be tilted when spinning, and plus there will still be the dust from sliding. Spinning can also be performed while riding a Jetpack and climbing Meshes. Penguins will also use this in the Game, which will pose as a Hazard. In Crash Team Racing, Spinning is very brief, as of it is only used by Penta Penguin in his Victory dance when winning a Cup. In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Spinning has a Super Power for it, Death Tornado, a variant of Spinning that lets Crash spin longer and lets Crash glide in mid-air, and will be needed in the Game and further made Games to soar across long pits. The Death Tornado can be obtained by defeating Doctor Nefarious Trophy, the third boss of the Game. In Crash Bash, Crash (and also Coco) can use his Spin during Mini-games such as Snow Bash, and it can be used in Warp Rooms. Also, Penta Penguin who appears in Snow Bash, uses Spinning to attack players. In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, there is no new variants, but the Death Tornado reappears, and it could be obtained again by a third boss, Crunch and Py-Ro. Spinning can be used when riding a Copter-Pak, but is never used to defeat any Enemies. In Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, again, there is no new Spin variants, but Death Tornado again is obtained by defeating Tiny Tiger, the fourth Boss. In Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, there is still no new Spinning attacks, but again Death Tornado is obtained by defeating Fake Crash, the third Boss. In Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, spinning is used in the worlds of the game for defeating enemies that try to defeat Crash. In Crash Twinsanity, Spinning finally returns with new variants in the game, but bolth of them are a glitch, the first, is called "Slap", when it is really Crash's after spin animation, which is much longer than the first game's one, it can be performed by sliding then spinning. The second is called "Spin Slam", which performed by jumping, spinning, then Belly Flopping, which is Crash doing a Jump Spin then ending it with a Body Slam. Spinning is also used by Nina Cortex. Spinning also lasts longer in this game. Crash can also Spin when having Cortex at hand. In Crash Tag Team Racing, Death Tornado reccurs in Story Mode, but it doesn't have to be earned, in fact, spinning is infinite in this game, Spinning can also be used to abuse other Characters, break Wumpa Coin Crates, and defeat Ninja Penguins. In Crash of the Titans, spinning has a new twist to it, because to reach infinite spinning will need upgrades from Mojo, and if Crash spins for too long without all Spin upgrades, he will temporarily get dizzy. Spinning in the game is exactly like Crash 2's tilted spin. Spin Jump is in this game, but it is not an attack, but it is used to get up to high Platforms. In Crash: Mind Over Mutant, spinning still requires Upgrades for infinite Spinning, and in this Game, Spinning is not tilted. There is a Powerful new Spin variant, called Super Spin, which is performed by Spinning and then doing the Heavy Attack, then Crash will double in size briefly when spinning, and this move will instantly defeat certain Enemies. Spinning is also used for opening Gates by Spinning a Spin Platform. Spinning can also be used by Coco in Multi-Player. Spinning is an Attack for Cortex when he is Jacked and when he isn't, Spinning when jacked is Cortex's Special Attack, and must be used to spin a Giant Spin Platform to finish the Boss. When Cortex uses it when he is not jacked in the first round of his Boss Fight, where he will be launching Electric Balls around the Control Room. Category:Moves